


Curse or Not?

by JenCollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curses, Daddy Dean, Love at First Sight, Mpreg, Mpreg Dean, Other, Witch Curses, Witch Hunt, baby?, i still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins
Summary: Dean and Sam go to casual hunt but it turn out more difficult that it looked. Dean get hit by curse from really powerful Witch. what is this curse and how or if Dean will break it? (mpreg)





	1. Chapter 1

~ Then ~

It need to be easy hunt. Go and Kill the Witch. The end.

But it all went wrong. so so wrong.

And now Sam was nowhere to be seen and Dean was being trow against wall.

He slid down on the floor trying to see where his gun was.

The witch jump on top of Dean smashing his head against ground.

\- grrr... I will so kill you! - Dean growled deep in his troth feeling witches long fingers wrap around his neck with evil smile on her lips.

\- Oh how you wish. - She said in sugar voice.

In that moment there was big bang.

Shooting. Sam.

Dean was sure that Sam did shoot her on the heart.

Witch looked down at Dean and leaned down near his ear.

\- You will regret this... - She whisper in his ear adding something he didn't understand before turning cold.

Sam rush to Dean and helped him up.

\- Are you okay? - He asked still holding Dean on the shoulder.

\- Yes. she was just ranting some shits before finally turning cold. lets burn the body and go home. i need to drink. - Dean shrugged picking up his gun.

\- Yeah, okay. - Sam said keeping Dean in his eyes.

~ Now ~

( 1 month latter )

\- Fuck... - Dean was slowly getting up from bathroom floor.

He was getting sick again.

He hate vomiting.

And it continue for like week now.

\- Dean. Are you alright? - Sam knocked on the bathroom door feeling really concerned.

\- Yeah, yeah. - Dean washed his mouth fast and opened the door too see worried Sam.

\- You don't look like that. what happened? - Sam asked putting his hands on his hips.

\- I got sick. - Dean shrugged walking past Sam to "living room".

\- Again? haven't you been like that for all week or even more now? - Sam asked following Dean.

\- Yeah. Maybe that witch's words finally come true. who know. i don't care. - Dean sit down and opened his laptop.

\- What words? - Sam stopped next to Dean looking down at him.

\- That i will regret that we killed her and than she murmured something more that i didn't understand. - Dean said casually.

\- Dean, can you understand that she could have put curse on you? why didn't you tell me that before? - Sam was starting to get angry.

\- Because it didn't matter. - Dean let out long breath feeling tired.

\- What did she said? try to remember. - Sam pushed harder.

\- I don't know! I said i didn't understand. She said something like Graviditate and vos or something like that. i don't know. - Dean put his head in his hands.

\- It sound like Latin. Vos mean you from Latin. and Graviditate... it means pregnancy... - Sam said sitting down.

\- I don't understand. you mean her last words was about pregnancy? what a bullshit. - Dean lean back in his chair.

\- But why mention you with pregnancy? did you knock up some girl? - Sam asked looking at Dean angry.

\- What? No! I haven't slept with anyone in months! if not years! - Dean said in sudden anger.

\- Okay, calm down. I will look something on the internet. - Sam murmured under his breath opening his laptop and starting to search for the possible curse.

Dean was feeling pissed and tired so he left Sam alone and went to his baby.

He simply hop in and lay down falling asleep in seconds.

\- Dean...-

\- Dean... -

\- Dean! - Voice screamed in his face making him open his eyes and see the dead witch looking down at him with red eyes.

\- Facilis Descensus Averni! FACILIS DESCENSUS AVERNI! - she start laughing maniacally.

Dean jump straight in his car.

\- Still in baby... just a nightmare... ugh... - He lay back down but get up feeling how his stomach turned making him know that he will trow up in any minute.

Dean run to closest bathroom and trowed up.

He slid down on cold title floor resting his head against toilet flushing water down.

Facilis Descensus Averni...

these couple words kept playing in his head over and over again.

He growled and stand up quickly washing his face and run to find Sam.

\- Sam! Sam! - Dean run looking around.

where the hell he is?

\- What? - Sam come out from around corner with book in his hands. - Oh my! are you okay? you are so pale! - Sam helped Dean sit down.

Dean showed him off. - I'm okay.-

\- You trowed up again, didn't you? - Sam let out annoyed breath.

\- Do you think that i'm doing it on purpose?! are you sick or what? why should i do it? I hate getting sick! - Dean stand up in anger making chair fall.

\- Okay, okay. Calm down. why did you called me? - Sam asked carefully, he didn't want to make Dean even more out of mood.

\- What "Facilis Descensus Averni" mean? - Dean asked casually sitting back down and looking anywhere but not at Sam.

\- Why are you asking? - Sam asked being curios and leaning closer to Dean to see his face.

\- because i need to know. so do you know what it mean or not? - Dean was starting to get little annoyed again.

\- It mean something like going to hell is easy or way to hell is easy. something like that. it depend on the sentence it was in. - Sam didn't understand Dean at all right now.

\- Oh... well, than that bitch did choose the wrong one who to put that shitty curse on. - Dean let out loud laugh.

\- What are you talking about? - Sam was confused even more.

\- Well, i have already been to hell and serve in it so she choose the wrong one to send back. stupid bitch. - Dean couldn't stop laughing.

\- Dean, what bitch? i don't understand a damn thing you are going on about right now. - Sam asked little annoyed.

\- Witch! she said that "facilis descensus averni" thing. so it's what she wanted to do before turning cold. - Dean was still laughing.

\- And than why did she mention pregnancy too? what's the connection between Hell and pregnancy? - Sam asked being deep in his minds.

\- Who know. I don't give a fuck. she tried and failed. End of the story. Now i will go and sleep. I'm feeling really tired. bye. - Dean waved to Sam going to his room and falling asleep right when his head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

It have been two months since witch hunt.

It have been one month since Dean started to get sick.

Dean was laying down on the bathroom cold title floor feeling all weak and sick.

He have trowed up twice this morning.

First from the smell of bacon.

Second from the smell of beer.

Dean couldn't believe that he actually got sick from two his favorite foods.

Okay, beer is not a food but Dean love beer.

Right now Dean enjoyed how cold title floor felt against his flush cheeks.

He haven't felt this weak in ages.

He didn't know what was happening with his body.

He wasn't able to think straight and always got sick in random times.

It really ruined everything when they went hunting.

Dean felt something in his stomach so he looked down.

There was something moving. He felt it.

Dean slowly pull his shirt up and looked on his stomach.

Suddenly little bump popped up scaring Dean.

\- WTF !? - he screamed in sudden panic.

He slowly put his hand on his stomach and felt something move under his flash.

He got up as fast as he could feeling still sick and run to search for Sam.

\- Sam! SAM! HELP! - Dean screamed running down the hallway.

\- Dean!? DEAN! - Sam run to him in panic. - What happened? -

\- It move! something in me move! look! - Dean pushed his shirt up to show Sam his stomach.

But right now nothing did move.

\- Dean, are you feeling alright? Come, you need to lay down. - Sam put his arm around Dean.

\- But it did move. and the little bump come out. Sam, i am not crazy. i felt it. i really did! - Dean was rambling.

\- Yeah, yeah, you need to lay down. - Sam helped Dean to lay down and right when he wanted to turn around he saw little bump come out on Dean's stomach. - What the... -

\- See! I told you! Something is moving! That witch really have put curse on me! what is it? Sam, what is it!? - Dean was panicking that wasn't sounding like him at all.

\- I don't know, Dean, i don't know. - Sam sit down trying to think what to do.

\- How the hell you can say that you don't know? you need to know! you was the one who went to college! - Dean looked down on his stomach.

\- That doesn't mean that i know everything. - Sam let out deep breath and stand up. - Let me make a few calls. try to sleep a bit. -

\- Okay... - Dean couldn't take his eyes off his stomach.

Sam rush away leaving Dean deep in his thoughts.

Was this how Dean will die?

From stupid curse that one evil witch did put on?

From something moving inside him?

Will this send him back to Hell?

What will happen when he will be back in Hell?

Everyone hate him there.

Will they make him the one who they put on hooks?

Or will they make him do the dirty job once again?

Just from remembering it all made Dean sick again.

\- Dean. - Sam's voice get Dean out of his loud mind.

\- M? - Dean looked up at him without really seeing him.

\- Come. I need to check something. - Sam said leaving the room and making Dean to follow him.

They went to the hospital like room.

\- Lay down and put up your shirt. - Sam said while sitting down on the chair next to single bed with weird looking computer in front of him.

Dean did as Sam said and wait.

Sam put some really cold gel on his stomach and start to push it around with weird looking object.

\- Wait? are you making ultrasonography on me? Sam, I'm dude if you haven't notice. - Dean huff in annoyance.

Sam didn't say a word and kept doing what he was doing when in one moment he froze with his mouth open.

\- What? what do you see? - Dean tried to look at screen but couldn't see it.

\- Dean, that witch have really put curse on you. Look. - Sam moved the screen for Dean to see.

\- I don't understand what is these lines i am seeing. - Dean said in bored voice.

\- Dean, this, - Sam pointed to the screen, - Is a baby. Right here is the head and here is the little body with two hands and two legs. -

\- Wait, what are you trying to say...? - Dean couldn't take his eyes off the little screen.

\- You are pregnant, Dean. And as it seem the baby is already around like 4 or 5 months old. So it grow really fast. - Sam said giving Dean a tissue to get gel of off his stomach.

\- So the witch put curse on me that i am pregnant? with a real baby? wtf? it's nonsense, Sam! I'm a man! Man can't get pregnant! - Dean sit up feeling somehow annoyed and panicked.

\- I know. We need to find someone who could break this curse. Something how to break it. And fast. Cuz I don't know how much time you have left. - Sam said in worried voice.

Dean nod but stayed there without moving.

pregnant? Dean?

He always thought that he will be seeing baby in ultrasonography when he will knock up some girl but not when he is the one with baby inside him.

He never even imagine that he could get to be a dad.

Dean stand up and went to Impala.

Impala is his baby.

It have always been and will always be.

Dean hop in and hit the gas.

Hearing how softly Impala was roaring made Dean feel calmer.

Soon he was all calm again and ready to go back.

Dean stopped to the market and buy something to eat since he got sick from bacon.

That pregnancy is one weird thing.

It make you feel sick from the foods you love.

Weird.

Dean drive back to bunker and went to the kitchen putting down the food and taking out the soda can.

\- You're back. - Sam said coming into kitchen and looking inside food bag.

\- Yeah. need a little drive around to get it all sink down, ya know. - Dean said leaning against counter.

\- Yeah. I search around and made a few calls... Dean, I have a bad news... - Sam looked at Dean with his eyes full of sadness.

\- What? I'm going to die, right? -Dean said without any feelings.

\- No. not yet. The news are that this curse can get broken. But, only by the with that put it on cuz this is one of old and rear ones. In all history there have been only one time when this happened... - it was hard for Sam to look Dean in the eyes.

The information Sam read and heard was breaking him from inside.

He couldn't stand the though of losing his brother.

\- And let me guess, it end with being dead? - Dean asked taking little sip from his soda can.

\- mhm... But we will think of something. We always do. - Sam said little bit too fast letting out how he was feeling.

\- Sam, it's okay. Calm down. Breath. - Dean put down the soda can and pulled Sam into big hug.

\- I will find a way how to break it, Dean. I will find a way how to save you. - Sam was murmuring more to himself than Dean.

\- I know. I know. - Dean knew how hard it was for Sam.

But actually Dean wasn't scared of dieing.

He felt ready.

He went to every hunt ready to die.

And now he will die from little baby growing inside him.

Dean just felt really sad about leaving Sam because he know how much it will break Sam seeing Dean dead again.

So he just pull him into hug tighter and didn't let him go.

He wanted Sam to remember how it felt to feel his big brother's arms around him.

How it felt to feel safe.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Dean, you can't go hunting! - Sam said for like one hundred time today.

\- Sam, stop it. we already talked this out. - Dean said stopping Impala.

\- Yeah, with you saying that you can. Dean, you are pale and getting sick all the time. - Sam turned to look at Dean.

\- And? Pregnancy work like that, Sam. - Dean said in bored voice loading his gun.

\- Dean... we will think of something... - Sam looked down on his hands.

They, or more like just Sam, have tried to fine the cure to this. He have search everywhere but with no result.

\- Yeah, and that worked perfect past two weeks. Sam, stop all this. I said i'm okay and that mean that I am okay. - Dean said in annoyed voice pushing his gun into his pocket.

\- No, you are not! - Sam screamed little too loud.

\- Shut up! Here it goes! Come! Lets kill this son of a bitch! - Dean jumped out the car and run where monster just went.

Sam huffed and run to catch up with Dean.

\- You go to that side and I go to this side. - Dean whisper to Sam while holding his gun up ready to go.

Sam nod and went to his side.

He pushed all thoughts back. He need to concentrate to the case.

They break into house and find a girl laying down with bloody neck.

\- Hey, - Sam kneel down next to girl while Dean search other room in the house.

\- Trap... it's trap.. - She whisper in fear.

\- What...? - Sam start to say.

\- Sam! - Dean screamed at the same time.

Sam looked up to see ghost run to him with blind look on it's face.

Sam didn't even reach his gun when Dean have already shot the ghost.

\- Get the girl and run! - Dean command opening one door and reviling more of them inside there.

Sam get the girl in his arms and run to exit while Dean was pouring gas everywhere.

Sam put the girl down on the grass.

\- I will be back. just stay here. - Sam command and run to help Dean.

Sam shot the ghosts helping Dean to pour all gas out around the house.

\- Run outside! Run! - Dean screamed pushing Sam to the door and trying to light up matches.

Sam run outside and looked back seeing Dean finally light up the matches but right then Dean fainted.

Sam's blood turned ice cold.

House catch on fire in seconds.

He couldn't see Dean clearly.

He run inside and tried to lift up Dean's body but Dean was gained a lot of weight in these two and half months so it was harder to do.

Sam cough and give all his power to pull Dean out before it's too late.

When they was far enough he crash down beside Dean trying to catch his breath.

Dean was starting to cough too.

\- Wh... what...? - Dean tried to sit up feeling all confused.

\- You faint! You fucking faint and almost burned alive! - Sam screamed at him in sudden anger. - You stupid idiot! I told you that you can't go hunting! But of course, you never listen! You could died there! You could have burn right in front of my eyes! You fucking idiot! - Sam was hitting Dean in his chest in frustration.

\- Sh... Sh... - Dean pulled Sam in tight hug. - I'm alive. I'm okay. We're okay. Sh... -

\- I can't stand the though of you being dead... not again... - Sam gripped his jacket in his fists.

\- I know. I know. I won't leave you. Calm down. we need to get the girl to the hospital, okay. Let's go. - Dean said looking into Sam's eyes.

Sam nod and get up helping the girl to get to the car.

They spend all the way in silent.

Only going back from hospital Dean turned on the radio.

Soon he was singing aloud making Sam laugh.

Dean loved simple moments like this.

He felt small movement into his stomach.

He slowly put a hand against it and felt how small bump come out right where his hand lay.

And for the first time Dean smiled because of that.

He could feel that baby liked happy Dean.

And for sure Dean haven't felt happy and this free in really long time.

\- Hey, Sam, we should check how big the baby already is. well, just to know how much time we have left. - Dean said getting out the car back in bunker.

\- Ugh, yeah. let's do that in the morning. I really need a hot shower and sleep. - Sam said running his hand through his hair.

\- Of course. I need the same. See ya in the morning. And Sam? Have sweet dreams. - Dean smiled at Sam and went to his room leaving Sam confused.

In the morning Dean felt really refreshed.

He couldn't wait to see how big the baby have got.

\- Good Morning Sam! - Dean said in cheerful voice when Sam finally come.

\- Good morning. I see that you are in good mood. - Sam said smiling and taking his coffee.

\- Yes, can we go to do ultrasonography? - Dean said already standing up.

\- Yeah, yeah. lets go. - Sam didn't sound happy.

Dean shrugged it off and went to their hospital room and lay down ready to see his baby.

\- Turn the screen so i could see it. - Dean said surprising Sam.

\- Okay... - Sam turned the screen so they both could see it.

Sam slowly moved the stick around Dean's body finding where the baby lay.

Dean suck in sharp breath seeing how big baby already was.

Sam paled.

\- It's already around month 8... or even more... - Sam couldn't believe how fast this baby was growing.

Dean was amazed by how beautiful and peaceful the baby looked there.

Sleeping with one hand to it's little mouth.

\- It's so beautiful... - Dean whisper surprising Sam again.

\- What? - Sam asked without believing if he heard right.

\- It's so beautiful. The baby. It's breathtaking. - Dean said with big smile without taking his eyes of off the little screen.

\- Are you joking right now? - Sam asked in shock.

\- No, i want to keep it. It like me. - Dean said with big smile and love in his voice.

\- Did you hit your head while falling yesterday? - Sam stand up giving Dean tissue to clean his stomach.

\- No, Sam. It's living creature. And I want to keep it. It is my baby. And I will take care of it from today on. Yesterday in the car i felt how it react to me being happy and it just showed me how actually innocent it is and that it is human just like two of us. And Sam, if i can save another human in this world, i will do it. But this time, I think that i have start to love it. - Dean said getting up.

\- What the... ? are you drunk or what? where the hell went our plan to get it out and save you? what are you talking about? - Sam was more confused than angry.

\- Sam, our plan from today on is taking care of this little baby. - Dean said hugging his baby bump.

Sam stayed silent. He needed to think.

\- I'm going to get some fresh air. - Sam murmured and almost run out the bunker leaving Dean alone.

Dean felt strong hit from the baby.

\- It's okay, sweety, he will start to love you as soon as he will get to see you and hold you in his arms. It will be okay. We will be okay. - Dean said hugging his baby bump making baby calm down inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam couldn't understand how easy Dean was ready to trow his life away.

But Dean have always been like that.

Always ready to die just so someone could be saved.

Dean was always putting himself in the last place possible. Everyone else in top of him.

It was driving Sam crazy.

He didn't know how to show Dean that his life matter too.

That Dean need to stay alive.

But no matter what Sam said Dean was made up his mind.

To choose to help everyone else.

Forgetting about himself and his own feelings.

And why?

Because that was the only way how to forget about all the pain he was feeling.

And Sam understand that.

But still, it hurt to see his brother to trow away his life like it means nothing.

It hurt to see him so broken and ready to die.

It break Sam's heart.

He didn't want to lose his brother.

He couldn't stand the idea of losing him.

Not again.

The pain that followed when Dean left was too much.

They was more terrible than any other pain he have ever felt.

And than there come the emptiness in his chest. In his mind.

He was becoming soulless.

And oh, believe, it was worse.

That's why he couldn't let that happen again.

Dean was sitting down with one hand on his growing stomach in front of tv.

\- Oh, You like it? Like when I stroke the side of you? - Dean was laughing with big smile on his lips, stroking one side of his stomach where little bump was coming out.

\- You will love it here. Wait till you will meet uncle Sam. Just don't freak out, he is very tall with long hair. He can look frightening but actually he have such a good heart. He will love you the second he will see you. Believe me, he will be the best Uncle you will ever have. Sammy, you will love him and he will take such a good care of you. I promise. - Dean said in sad voice letting tear run down his cheek.

He understand what he have choose, but days going he have start to fell in love with the little miracle living inside him.

He was ready to end his life with giving chance a new life to live.

Dean stand up and stretch. His back was starting to hurt really bad. But it was worth it.

\- Lets find Sammy and start to decorate your room, 'kay? - Dean smiled down on his stomach.

when he turned to leave the room he saw Sam standing in the door with tears running down his cheeks.

\- Oh, Sammy... - Dean opened his arms and Sam run into them.

\- I don't want to lose you... not again... - Sam sobbed.

\- I know, I know. but listen, here is little miracle you will need to take care for me, okay? You will be only one it got. Promise me that you will take care of it. - Dean looked into Sam's eyes.

\- I promise. I promise. - Sam nod murmuring.

\- Good. Lets get to the work. We need to finish that room as soon as possible. It feels that little one here is starting to get impatient to come and see the world. - Dean laughed going to room right next to his that he started to design for his baby.

Walls was in calm sea green in the mix of baby blue splashes in some places. One side of room was full of toys and other cute things little baby could play. Right next to wall that was connect to Dean's room stand beautiful golden tree crib. But in the middle Dean put big bed that was flouting in the air by multiple car strings covered in ivy. The floor was covered in really puffy rug so it would be warm and soft for the little foots running around.

Dean start to put multiple soft pillows, that he had just bought, in the bed. He knew that maybe there was no point to get around 30 different sizes pillows just for little baby but he still got them and put them all around the room.

He wanted to give the best to the little one.

Dean got up and put colorful Christmas lights all around the room. All in different shape.

He wanted to created somehow little wonderland just for his little baby.

To make it feel safe in this room.

Just little final touches...

Dean put the last thing in the room.

Wall full of photos.

Photos with him and baby, Sam and all old family photos Dean had left.

"Memories wall" Dean write on top of them leaving space for new photos to be put next to existing ones.

Dean liked this room and he hoped that little one will like it too.

\- Dean, I will go to the store. Do you want anything? - Sam asked holding up Impala keys.

\- No, we're good. I actually think that I will go to sleep. I'm feeling really tired. - Dean said with big yawn.

\- Okay, I will be back soon. - Sam said and left.

Dean went to bed but something didn't feel right.

He couldn't understand what so he shrugged it off and tried to fall asleep.

Soon he woke up from sudden sharp pain in his stomach.

He tried to stand up but the pain shoot through his back making him fall down.

Dean let out scream but he didn't hear it.

He tried to crawly to the door.

He needed to get to the door.

To get Sam.

With every move pain got bigger and bigger.

He heard his blood rushing through his body.

\- SAMMMM! - he screamed out as loud as he could.

Nothing.

Dean opened his door breaking down in the next second.

He felt something breaking inside him.

Life flash breaking.

\- Sam...! - Dean cried out.

He couldn't move anymore.

He put his hands protective around his baby bump.

He saw Sam running to him in panic.

\- Dean! Dean! Do you hear me? - Sam kneel down to him.

\- Baby... it can't breath! It can't breath! Take it out! Take it out! It need to breath! Sam! - Dean was griping Sam's arm.

\- Okay.. okay. - Sam got Dean in his arms and hurried to their hospital room.

\- I need to find drugs to give you so you wouldn't be in pain... - Sam murmured while searching around.

\- Fuck them! Get the baby out! - Dean screamed in pain.

Sharp pain run through his back and than something snap.

There was loud crash that made tears and blood run to Dean's eyes.

His back bone was broken.

Sam was in horror but he put himself back together and start to cut Dean's stomach open.

Dean was silent. He just wanted the baby to live.

He let bloody tears run down his cheeks.

He didn't feel pain while Sam cut him open. He just feel a little pressure down there.

And soon enough loud scream break the silence.

\- It's a girl... Dean, it's a girl... - Sam hold baby up so Dean could see her.

\- Charlie... - Dean choked on his own blood.

The baby looked at him with pearly blue eyes full of love.

It calmed Dean down.

He smiled and closed his eyes slipping into darkness.

Into nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Dean! Dean! C'moon! Dean! - Sam was trying his best to get Dean's heart to work again but nothing helped.

Sam have put everything together but nothing still worked.

Dean was turning cold.

And pale.

so so pale.

Sam was crying and still trying to get Dean's heart to work.

Little baby was crying out loud.

Like in pain.

Her little eyes was looking at Dean.

Her screamed got louder and louder making Sam drop to the ground.

He tried to get up and hold little girl in his arms.

Little one still looked only at Dean with tears streaming down her red cheeks.

All her see was Dean.

She stretch her little arms out trying to get to Dean.

Sam could do nothing but to put little creature next to Dean.

Little one went silent right when her skin touch Dean.

Sam sit down.

He couldn't stand anymore.

He was breaking.

Dean give himself all just for the little girl.

Sam wanted to hate him for that but he couldn't.

He loved his brother.

It just hurt terribly to lose him.

Loud crack made Sam look up.

But nothing has changed.

Dean was still laying there cold with baby sleeping next to his side.

But than something cough Sam's eye.

On the wall, in the shadow, he saw something unbelievable.

Little wings covering upon Dean.

Sam suck in sharp breath.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

Is he turning crazy?

But than sound of sucking in sharp breath disturb the silence.

Dean's lips open for deep breath.

And soon his green eyes open.

He lay there without understanding what's going on.

When little hand slipped to his cheek.

He looked down and saw the most beautiful creature he have ever seen.

Little Charlie was looking back at him.

Dean let out small smile and curl his arms around little baby.

Sam couldn't believe his eyes.

Dean was alive.

\- Dean... ? - Sam let out.

\- Sammy, look how beautiful she is. - Dean said smiling.

\- Dean... how...? - Sam stand up next to Dean.

\- You did such a great job, Sammy. Thank You. - Dean said planting small kiss on the Charlie's forehead.

\- I? What? You was dead! Dean, You was dead! - Sam let out little too loud making baby to jump.

\- Shh. Don't scare her, Sam. What do you mean? I'm alive. - Dean didn't understand.

He remember that he was losing it and than nothing.

But he is here.

With his daughter next to him.

\- In the shadow i saw angel wings covering over you. I think... that someone brought you back... - Sam said in whisper.

\- An angel? are you kidding me? - Dean sit up without any pain.

\- H.. how can you sit up...? Your back bone was broken... - Sam tore off the bandaged and saw that all Dean's skin was healed.

\- Wow... okay... maybe something did bring me back. But why? - Dean slid his hand over his stomach.

Small sound come to his ears making him look down.

Charlie smiled with her eyes making Dean understand it all.

\- My little Angel! - Dean hugged her close to his chest feeling fast heartbeat against his own.

\- Did... did Charlie bring you back...? - Sam asked without knowing what else to ask.

\- Yeah... She love me. I told you. - Dean plant small kisses all over her little face.

\- But how? she can't be an angel. she's witch curse. - Sam start to argue.

\- And? Maybe she is witch, maybe she is angel. who know. i don't care. she is Winchester. She is my daughter. - Dean stand up with baby calm in his arms.

Sam was taken a back.

\- Lets show you your room and feed you. You probably are hungry. My sweet little creature. - Dean murmured going to his room leaving confused Sam behind.

Something wasn't clear.

Months went fast.

Sam was always watching Charlie to see if something will come up.

But nothing.

She was growing up just like normal baby.

Dean was happy, proud dad.

Sam was happy to see how happy Dean was all these past months.

Happy laughs was filling up bunker.

Charlie loved her room.

But more than that she loved sleeping next to Dean.

When she was awake she was always next to Dean.

Like watching if he won't do anything stupid.

Dean did his best to make little girl happy.

And that worked.

Charlie was beaming of happiness.

Her blue eyes shining.

She always showed her love how ever she could.

She showed how much she loved Sam too.

And oh, how much she loved Impala.

Like Dean 2.0

Dean loved that.

They could spend all day just hanging in Impala doing nothing.

\- Sam! Sam! She's doing it! - Dean screamed in happiness.

\- What? doing what? - Sam run to him.

Charlie was holding to chair standing on her own little legs.

Smiling big proud smile.

And than she let go of the chair.

Sam was ready to catch her, if she will fall.

But She made her first little step, than another and another.

She was walking to Dean falling in his open arms.

Dean pull her up in victory.

\- You did it! My little baby's first steps! Sammy, She did it! She was walking! - Dean was full of happiness making Charlie laugh.

Sam was laughing too.

\- Dada! - Charlie laugh out hugging Dean.

\- My baby! I am so so proud of you! - Dean pulled Sam in hug too.

\- She's walking Sam. My little girl is walking on her own. - Dean laugh out.

\- Oh, just wait when she will chase you around bunker. - Sam laugh out kissing the top of Charlie's head.

\- Sammy! - Charlie laughed out making Sam's heart to turn warm.

\- Yes, sweetheart! Sammy! - Dean beamed in happiness.

First steps and first time saying Sammy.

\- I love you so so much! Guess who have earned ice cream? You! - Dean plant small kisses all over Charlie's face making her laugh.

\- I will get everything. - Sam said with big smile playing on his lips and went to kitchen leaving Dean and Charlie laughing and playing around.

Since that first day they still had no idea what Charlie is.

All they knew was that Charlie is their miracle who saved Dean.

Little girl who loved everything that Sam and Dean loved.

Little girl who could spend all night up watching stars.

Little girl who changed their lives for better.

And for them that was enough.

They loved Charlie no matter what or no matter who she really was.

Because for them, She was Winchester.


End file.
